Dream?
by Kurea Cavallone
Summary: -Begitu ia membuka mata, yang dilihatnya adalah...- D18 one-shot for D18 Day! Warning Inside! Mind to R&R?


**Author:** Halo semuanya! XDDD Masih inget gue ga? Kurea! Kurea Cavallone! Itu loh Author yang ffic nya gaje semua 8D Yasudahlah.. Ahem, intinya.. Tau kan hari ini tanggal berapa? Kalo ngga, coba kalian liat kalender masing-masing.. Yak, hari ini tanggal 18 Desember, dan itu berarti hari ini merupakan D18 Day! XD lolol Dan, dalam rangka merayakan D18 Day ini, sekaligus dalam rangka menyebarkan cinta D18 di seluruh fandom (?), gue mau nyumbang ffic D18. Hoho, oke langsung saja..

**KUREA CAVALLONE UN****-****PROUDLY(?) PRESENTS**

**Title:** Dream

**Rated:** T

**Genre:** Romance, Humour?

**Pairing:** D18 slight 8059. Mention of 10069

**WARNING:** BL, Lime? OOC, Typo? Gaje, etc.

**Disclaimer:**

Katekyou Hitman Reborn! © Akira Amano

Dream © Kurea Cavallone

_((Fanfic ini dibuat berdasarkan otak fujo nan mesum sang Author))_

_

* * *

_

Pagi yang cerah.. Langit biru, awan putih, angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi, Hibird mengawali hari dengan menyanyikan mars namimori. Hibari Kyouya, terbangun dengan suara peliharaannya yang saat ini tengah bertengger di jendela kamarnya. Ia membuka matanya perlahan-lahan.. Walaupun masih samar-samar, tetapi saat itu ia yakin melihat sesuatu berwarna kuning.

Hibird kah?

Ah, sepertinya bukan.

Hibari mengucek matanya untuk memperjelas pandangannya dan melihat apakah sesuatu berwarna kuning yang ada di hadapannya itu. Pandangan Hibari sedikit demi sedikit mulai jelas..

Bukan Hibird.

Itu seperti rambut..

Ada seseorang, tapi…

Siapa?

Dan begitu pandangan Hibari mulai jelas, ternyata yang berada di hadapannya itu memang manusia. Dan, manusia itu adalah..

.

.

.

"Pagi, Kyouya~"

.

.

.

Dino Cavallone..

.

.

.

"?"

HIbari kaget bukan main. Matanya terbelalak lebar melihat tutornya itu ada di hadapannya. Posisi mereka saat ini adalah; Hibari yang terbaring di atas kasur, dan Dino berada di atasnya. Kedua tangan kekar milik Dino mengapit tubuh Hibari. Hibari meronta-ronta, ia mencoba mendorong Dino, tetapi hasilnya nihil. Sang Don Cavallone sama sekali tidak berkutik. Hibari melancarkan death-glare nya pada Dino, sementara Dino membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman.

Hibari mencoba melihat sekelilingnya. Tidak ada yang aneh, Ia berada di kamarnya saat ini. Semua masih sama.. Tata kamarnya masih sama, matahari masih terbit dari arah timur, Hibird juga tidak mengeong.. Yang dipertanyakan adalah; kenapa lelaki Italia berambut pirang yang mengaku sebagai tutor Hibari itu bisa masuk ke sana dan bahkan berada tepat di atas Hibari saat ini?

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini, Cavallone?" Hibari bertanya sambil tetap berusaha untuk mendorong Dino dari atasnya. Ia tidak suka posisinya saat ini, ia merasa dipermalukan.

"Hmm? Tentu saja karna aku ingin menemuimu" Dino masih tidak berkutik. Ternyata kekuatan sang Pemimpin Cavallone memang tidak bisa diremehkan.

Urat-urat kemarahan mulai terlihat di wajah Hibari. Ia menatap Dino garang. "Keluar, sekarang juga!" perintahnya.

Dino tidak menjawab, Ia hanya menatap lurus ke arah Hibari. Dan saat itu juga, Hibari menyadari suatu hal yang janggal.

Tatapan mata Dino..

Entah apa arti dari tatapannya saat itu. Yang jelas, Hibari tidak menyukainya. Iris coklat caramel di mata Dino saat ini menunjukkan.. Hmm, nafsu? Ya, hawa nafsunya tersirat di kedua matanya saat ini.

Oh, tidak..

Hibari mulai meneguk ludah, ia merasa dalam waktu dekat sesuatu akan terjadi padanya. Apapun yang akan tutornya lakukan. Yang pasti, Hibari tidak akan menyukainya.

"Kenapa kau diam saja, sudah kubilang untuk kelu—" Dan firasat Hibari benar. Sebelum Hibari sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, bibirnya telah terkunci oleh bibir sang Bucking Horse.

Kepala Hibari bergerak ke sana kemari, berusaha untuk melepaskan ciuman dari Dino. Dino menarik dirinya sedikit dan bergumam dengan nada rendah, "Tidak akan.." Dan saat Hibari merasa dirinya dapat bebas dari ciuman tersebut, Dino justru kembali mencium bibir Hibari dengan panas.

Hibari tidak berkutik, Ia ingin mendorong Dino tetapi tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya terasa menggenggam pergelangan tangan Hibari agar ia tidak bisa melawan. Lidah Dino mulai aktif menyapu seluruh rongga mulut Hibari.

"Mmmh.." Hibari mulai mendesah tidak nyaman. Pasokan oksigen di paru-parunya mulai menipis, tetapi Dino tidak memberikan kesempatan kepada Hibari untuk mengisi pasokan oksigennya. Dino bahkan mendorong kepala Hibari untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Hibari memejamkan matanya, wajahnya memerah. Presentasi Hibari untuk dapat melawan hanya 10%. Akhirnya ia hanya bisa pasrah menerima serangan dari Dino. Sampai setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya Dino pun melepaskan ciuman panas itu..

Nafas Hibari memburu dan wajahnya masih memerah.. Ia kewalahan karna menerima ciuman panas dari Dino. Untung saja Dino melepaskannya, kalau tidak, bisa-bisa ia mati kehabisan nafas. Selama Hibari mengisi pasokan oksigen nya, wajah Dino telah berpindah di samping Hibari.

"Kyouya.." bisik Dino di telinga Hibari. Nafasnya membuat Hibari geli. Dino mengusap pipi Hibari dengan sebelah tangannya. Sementara Hibari mengalihkan pandangannya dari Dino, tidak berani untuk menatap secara langsung.

Hibari tidak suka ini, ia merasa dipermalukan. Hibari Kyouya.. Penguasa Namimori yang disegani.. Bisa-bisanya carnivore ganas seperti dirinya ditaklukkan oleh lelaki Italia berambut kuning blonde itu.

Sementara Hibari berpikir, ia merasakan sebuah sentuhan di tubuhnya. Dan saat ia melihat, ternyata jemari Dino saat ini sudah bermain di kancing baju Hibari.

"Kau… Apa yang kau lakukan?" Hibari kaget. Jantungnya berdegup kencang saat Dino mulai melepaskan kancing piyama nya satu per-satu.

Dino menatap Hibari dan menyeringai. "Menurutmu?" tanyanya. Tetapi yang ditanya hanya diam dan tidak memberikan jawaban. Ia pun tertawa kecil, "Baiklah.. Akan kuberi tau.. Aku ingin memberikanmu suatu…. kenikmatan yang tidak pernah kau rasakan sebelumnya." ujar Dino sambil tetap menyeringai.

Hibari mulai panik karna mendengar jawaban Dino barusan. Tidak.. Dia harap Dino tidak akan melakukan hal seperti apa yang dipikirkannya saat ini. Begitu Dino telah selesai melepas seluruh kancing piyama Hibari, ia memandangi tubuh indah milik muridnya itu. Dan tidak lama setelah itu, wajahnya mulai mendekat ke tubuh Hibari dan—

SRAK!

Hibari terbangun dari kasurnya. Wajahnya berkeringat dan nafasnya memburu. Dia berusaha melihat sekitarnya.. Dia masih di kamarnya, dan fajar baru saja menyingsing, dan yang lebih penting.. Tidak ada si Haneuma itu di kamarnya. Hibari langsung memijit keningnya dengan sebelah tangan, perlahan-lahan nafasnya mulai normal kembali. Syukurlah yang tadi itu hanya mimpi. Untung saja.. Hibari tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan kalau yang tadi itu nyata. Reputasinya akan hancur berkeping-keping, dia… Si Penguasa Namimori yang disegani, ditaklukkan oleh Bos Cavallone. Entah apa reaksi orang-orang jika mengetahuinya.

Dan lagi, kenapa bisa-bisanya memimpikan hal seperti itu. Rasanya sebelum tidur Hibari tidak membaca manga yaoi atau semacamnya. Oke, itu mustahil. Mana mungkin seorang Hibari Kyouya baca manga yaoi. Bisa-bisa gunung Fuji meletus kalau hal itu benar-benar terjadi. Lalu kenapa bisa? Apa otak nya sedang eror? Apa kemarin kepalanya terbentur? Apa kemarin dia bertemu Alien? Apa jangan-jangan itu perbuatan si Illusionist mesum berkepala nanas? Hibari terus berpikir, dan tidak mendapatkan jawaban apapun.

"Midori tanabiku, Namimori no~"

Sebuah buntelan berwarna kuning— ralat, maksud saya, sebuah burung berwarna kuning yang dikenal dengan nama Hibird menyanyikan lagu Mars Namimori dan bertengger di jendela kamar Hibari. Ia pun bercicip, "Hibari! Hibari!"

Suara peliharaannya itu menyadarkan Hibari kembali. Ia menoleh ke arah Hibird dan tak lama kemudian menoleh ke arah jam dinding yang ada di sana. Hm, sudah waktunya ia berangkat ke sekolah. Hibari pun segera bangkit dari kasurnya dan bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke sekolah tercintanya, dan memutuskan untuk melupakan mimpinya tersebut.

-000-

Sungguh disayangkan, ternyata usaha Hibari untuk melupakan mimpi tersebut sia-sia saja. Karna kenyataannya, ia justru terus mengingat-ngingat mimpi itu. Entah kenapa memori dari mimpi tersebut terus terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Seperti halnya saat ini, ia berada di kursi ruangannya dan mengerjakan laporan-laporan—yang sayangnya jadi terabaikan karna ia tidak bisa konsentrasi. Sungguh malang nasibnya..

Hibari mulai kesal, bisa-bisa ia jadi gila kalau terus mengingat mimpi tersebut. Semburat merah terlihat di pipinya, entah karna amarah atau rasa malu. Hibari pun berdiri dari kursi nya, ia memutuskan untuk berpatroli di sekitar sekolah. Siapa tahu saja dengan berpatroli ia bisa melupakan mimpi laknatnya.

Hibari membuka pintu ruang resepsi dan mulai berpatroli, ia mulai dari lantai 2. Hibari menoleh ke kanan dan ke kirinya, memeriksa kalau-kalau ada murid yang bolos di jam pelajaran. Tatapan matanya sungguh tajam, sampai-sampai membuat beberapa anak yang sedang berada di lorong untuk pindah kelas merinding. Tatapannya bak macan yang siap menerka mangsanya kapan saja. Setiap sudut ruangan ia periksa dengan teliti.

Dan kabar baiknya, sepertinya perlahan-lahan Hibari sudah dapat melupakan mimpinya. Apalagi setelah ia menghukum beberapa murid yang melanggar aturan barusan; seperti berlari di lorong dan ribut. Mood nya mulai membaik, ternyata menghukum orang dapat memberikan kesenangan tersindiri bagi Hibari..

Hibari kemudian berhenti sejenak saat melihat tiga herbivore betina (?) sedang berkumpul di dekat tangga lantai 2 sambil tertawa-tawa. Sepertinya Hibari mendapat mangsa baru. Dan, langsung saja ia mendekati beberapa siswi itu.

"Herbivore.."

Salah seorang dari mereka menoleh ke arah Hibari dan langsung terpenjarat kaget. "Hi-Hibari-san?" Mendengar nama marga dari 'dewa kematian Nami-chu' tersebut diucapkan oleh temannya, kedua siswi lainnya langsung ikut menoleh dan langsung memasang muka horror. Mereka langsung mengambil sikap sempurna dan menyembunyikan sebuah buku yang daritadi mereka baca di balik mereka.

"Apa yang kalian semua lakukan, herbivore?" Hibari menaikkan tingkat death-glare nya ke arah mereka, membuat mereka semua merinding dan mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

Seorang dari mereka meneguk ludah dan memberanikan diri untuk menjawab, "K-kami…"

"Ini sudah waktunya masuk. Kalian semua sudah tau peraturan di sini, bukan?"

"I-iya"

"Hn.. Kalau begitu, kalian pasti tau apa hukuman bagi orang yang melanggar peraturan di sini.."

Mereka bertiga langsung panik. Dan mulai komat-kamit di dalam hati:

Siswi 1: 'Kami-sama! Umur saya terlalu muda untuk mati, tolong jangan cabut nyawa hamba sekarang! Setidaknya jangan biarkan saya mati dulu sebelum dapet jomblo!' (Hmm hmm, jomblo ternyata)

Siswi 2: 'Ebuset, utang gue masih banyak! Pada belom lunas ini! Mampus, jangan mati dulu dong!' (oh, ternyata dia tukang ngutang..)

Sisw 3: 'LEVI BOTAK PAKE KEMBEN EMAK EMAK JADI TUKANG JAMU KELILING' (Oke, otaknya konslet)

Hibari mulai menaikkan tonfa nya yang mengkilap. Posisinya sudah siap untuk menyerang ketiga herbivore di hadapannya. "Kamikoro—"

"JANGAN BUNUH KAMI!" . Dan dengan sekejap mata, ketiga siswi tersebut sudah kabur dengan kecepatan 200 km/jam #buset

Hibari hanya melihat kepergian siswi-siswi tersebut dan memutuskan untuk membiarkan mereka kabur untuk kali ini. "Tch, herbivore.."

Saat Hibari akan berjalan kembali untuk melanjutkan patroli nya, matanya menangkap sebuah buku yang tergeletak di dekat tangga. Sepertinya itu buku milik siswi tadi yang tidak sengaja dijatuhkannya. Hibari menatap buku tersebut yang bertuliskan '10069, MashiNappo, NC-17'.

Hibari yang tidak mengerti apa-apa tentang arti dari tulisan yang ada di cover buku tersebut pun mengambilnya dan melihat isinya. Dan begitu ia melihat isinya, mukanya langsung berubah menjadi merah padam. Dan dengan segera Hibari merobek-robek buku itu dengan sangat tidak berperike-buku-an. (Author: Gaah! Kenapa dirobek Kyouya? Mending buat gue!)

Jelas saja, ternyata buku tersebut merupakan doujinshi yaoi milik ketiga siswi tersebut. Benar-benar, siang-siang begini dia sudah disuguhkan dengan 'lemonade'. Mungkin para Fujoshi akan loncat-loncat kegirangan kalau disuguhkan yang seperti itu. Tapi bagi Hibari? Jangan berpikir dia seorang Fudanshi. Itu suatu hal yang mustahil. Dan saat itu juga Hibari bersumpah akan membunuh ketiga siswi tadi pada saat ia menemukan mereka.

Karna melihat gambar 'berbahaya' barusan, dia langsung teringat kembali dengan mimpinya semalam. Wajahnya kembali memerah dan di otaknya kembali terputar memori dari mimpinya seperti sebuah film. Bagus.. Benar-benar bagus.. Rasanya Hibari ingin sekali menjedukkan kepalanya di tembok saat ini. Tetapi ia mengurungkan niatnya… Karna hal itu juga akan merusak reputasinya.

Hibari mulai melangkahkan kakinya kembali dan menuruni tangga menuju ke lantai 1. Kali ini ia mempercepat langkah kakinya. Suara langkah kakinya terdengar keras, raut wajah Hibari yang sangat tidak enak untuk dipandang itu membuat orang-orang tambah merinding dan membuat mereka yang melihatnya bertanya-tanya, 'Siapa yang nekad menuangkan minyak pada api?'.

Tenang.. Tenang..

Lupakan mimpi itu, Hibari Kyouya..

Lupakan… Lupakan….

Hibari berusaha menenangkan pikirannya kembali. Masih sambil berpatroli di lantai 1, kini ia sedang bertarung melawan pikirannya sendiri, dan ternyata hal itu cukup sulit. Ia terus berjalan dan berjalan. Lorong lantai 1 itu kini dipenuhi oleh hawa tidak nyaman. Dan tentu saja hawa tidak nyaman tersebut berasal dari sang ketua komite disiplin.

Dan berkat itu, tidak ada yang berani macam-macam di sana. Tidak ada murid yang berani membuat kegaduhan ataupun berlari di lorong. Yang tadinya berpakaian tidak rapih langsung merapihkan pakaiannya. Yang tadinya ribut, langsung diam seribu bahasa. Semua orang yang berada di lorong langsung masuk ke dalam, takut terkena hukuman dari dewa kematian yang sedang naik darah itu. Sampai akhirnya—

"M-mau apa kau, yakyuu baka?"

Hibari yang masih emosi mendengar suara seseorang di pojokan lorong yang sepi tersebut.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hayato.."

Kini terdengar suara orang lain, dan suara tersebut juga terdengar familiar di telinga Hibari.

Hibari pun berhenti di sana dan mencari sumber suara. Dan saat ia menemukannya, ternyata.. Suara tersebut merupakan suara milik Gokudera Hayato dan Yamamoto Takeshi. Dan detik itu juga, Hibari kaget dan membelalakkan matanya. Kenapa bisa begitu?

Ternyata kalau diamati secara detail apa yang sedang kedua pemilik suara tersebut lakukan, beginilah detailnya:

Punggung Gokudera bersentuhan dengan tembok. Sementara itu, tepat didepannya terdapat Yamamoto. Yamamoto terlihat seperti mengunci tubuh Gokudera, kedua tangannya berada di samping kanan dan kiri wajah Gokudera, tubuh mereka berdekatan dan wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa inci. Tangan Gokudera seperti berusaha untuk mendorong tubuh Yamamoto, wajah tsundere nya dihiasi oleh rona merah, dan hal tersebut membuatnya terlihat semakin tsundere.

"Kau terlihat manis sekali, Hayato-koi~"

"B-berisik kau! Pergi sana, jangan dekat-dekat!"

"Tapi aku tidak mau.. Aku tidak mau pergi sebelum mencicipimu, Hayato."

"Ap—"

Gokudera belum sempat protes, tetapi mulutnya telah dikunci oleh Yamamoto melalui sebuah ciuman. Gokudera yang tadinya protes langsung diam dan memejamkan matanya, ia pun membalas ciuman Yamamoto dan merangkulkan tangannya di leher si Baseball-freak.

Hibari yang tidak tahan dengan adegan seperti itu langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Dia tidak mau repot-repot menghukum mereka lagi, karna masalahnya kini sudah bertambah. Dia semakin tidak bisa melupakan mimpinya.

Kini otak Hibari dipenuhi oleh Dino.. Mata coklat nya.. Rambut blonde nya.. Tangannya yang dipenuhi dengan tattoo.. Senyumannya yang lembut dan—tunggu, kenapa dia malah jadi memikirkan si Cavallone? Otaknya pasti benar-benar sedang tidak beres.

Hibari memegang kening nya, kepala nya jadi pusing. Ia berniat kembali ke ruang resepsi untuk beristirahat. Tetapi begitu ia berbalik, ia melihat segerombol siswi sedang berkumpul dan melihat ke luar jendela.

"Ah, dia datang! Lelaki Italia itu datang lagi"

"Hari ini dia juga terliahat tampan ya~"

"Siapa namanya? Kalau tidak salah namanya Dino Cavallone kan?"

Mendengar nama Dino Cavallone dari salah satu siswi di sana, Hibari langsung melihat ke luar. Dan benar saja, lelaki itu.. Dino Cavallone. Baru saja turun dari limo hitamnya dengan beberapa anak buahnya. Ia mulai berlajan masuk ke dalam gedung Nami-chu. Dan begitu dia masuk, segerombolan fangirl langsung mengerumuninya dan ber fangirling ria.

"C-Cavallone-sama.. Tolong terima surat ini"

"Kyaa, Dino-san~ Izinkan aku berfoto denganmu!"

"Dino-sama! Nikahi aku!"

Hibari terlihat jengkel dengan fanggirl-fangirl tersebut dan suara "kyaaa kyaaa" dari mulut merika. Bukannya dia cemburu atau apa. Tapi suara mereka yang berisik itu membuat kepalanya makin pusing. Apalagi setelah melihat kedatangan Dino, kenapa Dino harus datang di saat dia sangat tidak ingin bertemu dengannya dikarenakan mimpinya itu..

Dino terlihat kesusahan karna dikerumuni seperti itu. Tetapi kemudian dia menyuingkan senyumannya. Satu senyuman yang bisa membuat hati para wanita luluh. Dan benar saja, beberapa dari mereka nosebleed, beberapa langsung berbunga-bunga, dan beberapa lagi pingsan. Ya, saya tau itu lebay.. Tapi…. *lirik Author* (Author: *melting*)

Hibari yang sudah tidak ingin berada di sana langsung meninggalkan mereka semua. Tetapi ternyata mata Dino yang jeli melihat sosok Hibari dan langsung menyahut, "Ah. Kyouya!"

Hibari langsung menghentikan langkahnya. Dino pun mendekatinya. Dino semakin dekat.. dekat.. dekat.. dan….

Hibari langsung mempercepat langkah kakinya lagi.

"Hei, apa-apaan itu? Tunggu, Kyouya!"

Tetapi saat Dino berniat mengejar, Hibari sudah menghilang entah ke mana.

-000-

BAM!

Hibari menutup ruang resepsi dan langsung menguncinya.

Nafasnya memburu karna dia langsung berlari secepat mungkin begitu Dino mendekat tadi. Ada apa ini? Kenapa hari ini dia sial sekali?

Pertama dia bermimpi tentang dirinya dan Cavallone. Dan mimpi tersebut terus terngiang-ngiang di pikirannya sepanjang hari. Saat dia berniat melupakannya, dia malah diperlihatkan doujin yaoi ber-rate NC-17 dan adegan yaoi langsung yang dipersembahkan oleh kedua herbivore bernama Yamamoto Takeshi dan Gokudera Hayato. Dan kini.. Orang yang ada di dalam mimpinya itu malah datang ke sekolahnya!

Haah.. menyebalkan. Yang diinginkannya sekarang hanyalah istirahat dan melupakan mimpinya itu. Hibari pun berbalik dan berniat beristirahat di sofa nya tetapi tiba-tiba—

"Yo, Kyouya!" Dino sudah duduk di sofanya sambil melambaikan tanggannya dan tersenyum.

'KENAPA DIA BISA ADA DI SINI?'

Melihat wajah Hibari yang terlihat kaget itu, Dino hanya tertawa kecil. Ia bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan menuju ke arah Hibari. Hibari yang menyadari Dino yang berjalan ke arahnya langsung menatap Dino tajam dan menaikkan sebelah tonfa nya. "Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini, Cavallone?"

Dino menghentikan langkahnya dan tersenyum ke arah Hibari. "Hmm? Tentu saja karna aku ingin menemuimu"

Hm? Tunggu.. Kenapa ini? Hibari merasakan sebuah De Ja vu!

"Jangan mendekat.. Pergi!" Hibari men-death glare Dino.

Dino mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan bertanya, "Kalau aku tidak mau?" Apa-apaan itu. Hibari tidak suka ekspresinya. Kesannya seperti meremehkan—setidaknya itu menurut Hibari.

"Kamikorosu" dan dengan sigap, Hibari melancarkan satu serangan kepada Dino dengan tonfa di sebelah tangan kanannya. Sayangnya, serangannya tersebut tidak mengenai Dino karna Dino berhasil menghindar. Ia pun memegang tangan kanan Hibari agar ia tidak bisa menyerang lagi.

Kh.. Sial. Hibari melancarkan serangan lain dengan tonfa di tangan kirinya, Dino pun mengeluarkan cambuknya dan melilitkannya di tonfa milik Hibari. Kini Hibari sudah susah untuk melawan karna kedua tangannya ditahan oleh Dino.

Beberapa detik selanjutnya, mata Hibari terbelalak. Punggung Hibari sudah menabrak dinding di sana. Sementara tangannya masih ditahan oleh Dino. Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba begini? Oh tidak, Hibari harap mimpinya tidak jadi kenyataan.

"Lepaskan" Hibari men death-glare Dino. Dino kemudian menaruh tangan Hibbari di belakang dan mengikat kedua tangannya dengan cambuk miliknya.

"Apa yang—"

Dino tersenyum lagi. Ia mengusap pipi Hibari dan mencium kening muridnya itu. Tak lama kemudian ia berpindah ke leher Hibari dan mencium leher putih itu.

"Kh…." Hibari kesal. Sangat kesal. Ia tidak akan membiarkan tutornya itu mempermainkannya seperti ini. Hibari mencoba menendang Dino tetapi usahanya sia-sia saja.

Dino tetap menikmati leher muridnya itu dan setelah itu menggigit lehernya. Meninggalkan sebuah tanda 'love bite' yang pastinya akan membekas untuk beberapa hari..

"Ah!" Serangan Dino tersebut membuat Hibari kaget. Apa-apaan ini.. Bisa-bisanya dia mengeluarkan suara seperti itu. Suaranya keluar begitu saja tanpa Hibari sadari.

Kini wajah Hibari mulai memerah. Dino pun menyudahi ciuman nya di leher Hibari dan menatap wajah muridnya itu. "Kau terlihat manis sekali, Kyouya.." Dino mengusap pipi Hibari. Hibari hanya diam sambil men death-glare Dino.

Dino merengkuh wajah Hibari dan mencium bibirnya. Tangannya menyelunup masuk ke dalam kemeja putih Hibari dan jemari nya bermain dengan tubuh milik Hibari. Hal tersebut membuat Hibari semakin tidak bisa melawan.

"Hn.. Ahh.." Hibari berusuha untuk diam. Tapi dominasi sang Don Cavallone membuat suara-suara itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Hibari merasakan sesuatu di ikat pinggangnya. Ternyata itu tangan Dino. Dia sudah memegang ikat pinggang Hibari. Dan hal tersebut membuat mata Hibari terbelalak lebar. "Mau apa… kau?"

Dino tidak menjawab, ia justru mendekatkan wajahnya dan menjilat telinga Hibari. "Kyouya…" bisik Dino di telinganya dengan nada yang seduktif.

Hibari memejamkan matanya. Ia sudah tidak sanggup berbuat apa-apa. Sepertinya pilihan satu-satunya hanyalah pasrah..

"Kyouya—"

.

.

.

"..ya… Kyouya… Kyouya!"

Suara tersebut membuat Hibari membuka matanya. Ia menoleh ke samping dan melihat Dino di sana.

"Syukurlah…" Dino terlihat menghembuskan nafas lega dan tersenyum.

Hibari bangun. Mencoba melihat sekelilingnya, dan ternyata ia sedang berada di ruang resepsi.

"Aku cemas, kukira tadi kau kenapa. Soalnya saat tidur tadi kau terlihat berkeringat dan raut wajahmu seperti sedang ketakutan" ujar Dino.

Hibari menoleh ke arah Dino sekilas, dan kemudian menunduk lagi.

Apa itu? Mimpi? Yang tadi itu mimpi..? Mimpi atau bukan? Hibari terus berpikir keras. Ia menjadi bingung sebenarnya yang mana yang mimpi dan mana yang kenyataan. Hibari memijit keningnya.. Ia pun menghembuskan nafasnya, lebih baik dia berpikir positif. mungkin yang tadi itu memang hanya mimpi..

….

Tunggu..

Hibari menoleh ke arah Dino. Dino hanya menunjukkan raut wajah penuh tanya.

"…..Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini, Cavallone?"

Dino tersenyum. "Hmm? Tentu saja karna aku ingin menemuimu"

DUAK!

Detik berikutnya, Dino Cavallone sudah terkapar di lantai dengan darah yang menghiasi wajah dan hidungnya.

"A-aduh.." Dino mencoba duduk dan memegangi hidungnya yang berdarah. "Hei, untuk apa yang tadi itu?"

"Keluar!"

"H-hah?" Dino bingung melihat Hibari yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya dan menatapnya dengan penuh amarah.

"Keluar… Keluar.. Aku bilang KELUAR!"

"Eh? Kyouya kau kenap—"

"KELUAR, SEKARANG JUGA! DASAR PEDO MESUM!"

"Pedo, ap—" saat itu juga Dino merasakan batu besar bertuliskan 'Pedo Mesum' menimpa kepalanya.

Hibari bangun dari sofanya dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu. Dino langsung bangkit dan mengejar Hibari.

"Hei, Kyouya! Kenapa kau marah?"

"Berisik, jangan dekat-dekat!"

"Ehh? Aku kan belum berbuat apa-apa!"

"Pergi kau atau KAMIKOROSU!"

.

.

.

-000-

Author: Selesai! Huahahaha, gua malah bikin ffic beginian XDD Jangan salahin gue, silahkan salahin otak bejad gue yang emang makin hari makin bejad #plak

Hibari: Apa-apaan dengan cerita laknat ini, herbivore..?

Author: K-Kyou-chan?

Hibari: … -deathglare- Jangan memanggilku dengan panggilan macam itu, Herbivore.. Kamikorosu!

Author: Mampus gue.. Errr— Ah! DINOOOO UKE MU MINTA DI RAEP NOH! *tereak pake toa*

Hibari: Ap—!

Dino: *dateng* Heh? Apa iya? Aaah, senangnya.. Tidak biasanya kau meminta yang seperti itu, Kyouya~

Hibari: Bodoh! Aku tidak— Hah? *diangkat Dino* A-apa yang—! Turunkan aku Haneuma bodoh!

Dino: *bawa Kyouya ke kamar*

Author: *smirk* Hmm.. Sebenernya gue masih ada 1 project ffic D18 lagi buat D18 Day, tapi gatau bisa keburu publish hari ini ato engga. Semoga aja keburu deh, Amin! Nah, Reader sekalian… Tidak perlu membelikan rumah ataupun mobil mewah untuk membahagiakan hati Author yang satu ini (tapi kalo mau juga ga ada yang ngelarang kok #plak), Author ini sudah akan merasa bahagia kalau reader sekalian bersedia me-review ffic ini. Yah.. Intinya, review please! Dan, yang terakhir, HAPPY D18 DAY ALL! Ciao~


End file.
